Family Secrets
by CameronDakota
Summary: Rebekah always knew he would consume her.


**So I did this quickly right after I finished watching the latest episode on Thursday night (which was amazing, by the way!). I wasn't planning on putting it up but thought why not? Hope you like, review please!**

**Warning: Contains mention of incest.**

The girl's hands were shaking as she put the clip in her blonde hair. She smoothed out her red dress, over and over again.

Everything had to be perfect.

She stared in the mirror, unblinkingly. This is the face of a girl who is about to murder her brother.

She wasn't going to do it of course. But she had helped, she had lured him here. He would never think that she, his beloved little sister, would be sending him to his death.

The throbbing in her head is back. She feels dizzy, nauseous.

_Tonight my brother will die, and the blood will be on my hands._

She knows it shouldn't be this hard. She should hate him, besides he's the one that taught her to hate so viciously.

He killed her mother; ripped her heart from her body and buried her. Held her as she sobbed, stood with her at their mother's grave as she said her final goodbyes.

Maybe she should have known then, when all he did was stare blankly at their mother's grave, no emotion on his face. The thought never crossed her mind once though, the possibility that it was Nik and not their father who killed their mother, in the thousand years they walked this earth.

How could she? The fun-loving brother who she use to play with in the hills and in the caves when they were human, or even the cruel, sadistic, arrogant_ man_ he had become, killing their mother? The thought was absurd, laughable, in her mind. Until now.

Looking back she could easily see that it was him, and not Mikael, who had murdered her mother. She had even said it herself, Nik could never tolerate disappointment. Mother had had an affair with a werewolf, which led to the birth of Niklaus and of Mikael never loving him like he should have. When Mikael had found out his own mother had turned her back on him and chose her husband's side. She had cursed him, kept him from coming who he was supposed to be. Or at least that is what Nik thought.

But she knew that it wasn't just his mother's abandonment and Mikael's hatred that pushed him into killing their mother. It was _her_. She had died, at their mother's hand. The one person Niklaus truly loved more than himself was taken from him. Sacrificed to keep him from becoming who he was meant to be.

She remembers how Nik use to look at her, at his Charlotte, with so much love in his gaze. He had never looked at her that way. Rebekah had always been jealous of Charlotte. They were friends but Rebekah had also hated her because she took her favorite brother away from her.

When their mother had killed her, part of Nik had died with her. She should have known it was Nik who had ripped their mother's heart out, Esther had done the same thing to him.

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. Her big brother had lied to her for over one thousand years. The brother who stroked her hair and held her tight to his chest when she cried, the brother who annoyed the hell out of her, who killed anyone who was ever even the slightest threat to her, the brother who pressed his lips hungrily against hers, who took her to his bed and thrust into her, the brother who killed any man she ever got serious with in fits of jealousy (with the exception of Stefan, of course).

Her and Nik's relationship has always been… passionate, to say the least. They were two different sides of the same coin, they fit each other perfectly, but with two people so alike, so stubborn, they were bound to destroy each other. Their arguments were explosive, as well as their love making. One usually led to the other, anyways.

Rebekah had always loved and hated Nik with equal measure. Even though she know knew he had killed her mother, she still loved him. And she hated herself for it. Nik would get what he deserved, but he would bring her down with him, because how could she live with herself for being part of the plan to kill her brother? How would she live at all without her brother at her side? She had promised to stand by him, always and forever, and she would. She always knew they would burn in hell together for all of eternity.

She always knew he would consume her.


End file.
